


Means to an End

by evilsexdemon



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Completely made up blank anatomy, M/M, Post-Canon, kind of gross, platonic blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: Gary King meets Oliver Chamberlain after a year of radio silence. Oliver is lonely. Gary needs information. You can see where this is going.





	Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Oh holy shit I actually finished this... well, it's exactly what the description says. Hope you enjoy.

It was late at night and Oliver Chamberlain was sitting in his chair, thinking about work. The year was 2014, a year after the world ended, but business always went on. In this case, housing. He was selling houses to families. First fixing the houses up, of course, he and some other blanks. He grimaces. Blanks. That's him now, isn't it? It's weird. He remembers being Oliver Chamberlain. He remembers his childhood, he remembers his life up to when the guys went back to Newton Haven. But he also remembers being a Network robot. And that's all he is, really. A robot with a soccer ball for a head. 

There was a knock on the door. Oliver wondered who it would be, at this time. Maybe someone lost their keys, or something. The housing he was given was on an estate that was largely unharmed during the end. Lots of people who lived here bought their house from him. Oliver walked over and opened the door. 

He couldn't see anymore, not out of his eyes at least. But, being a blank did have it's good parts. He was equipped with some kind of sensor. He could see the outlines of everything around him, most of the time. Right now, in front of him was standing one human being. Behind him, two blanks. Further away, as if keeping watch, two more blanks. 

"O-man." the person in front of him breathed. Gary? Last he'd heard Gary King was dead. Well, there were always stories. But he didn't keep himself busy with stories. That wasn't his job. 

"Gary King? Are you fucking kidding me?" Oliver exclaimed, not sure if he was happy to see the man. Oh, fuck it. If it weren't for Gary, he'd still been a Network robot. And robot meant slave. And he wasn't a slave. He was an estate agent. 

The man in front of him laughed, loudly. "What, you thought I wouldn't visit? I'm hurt, really. Come on, let me in." 

Oliver couldn't say no to that, and stepped aside so Gary could walk in. The blanks outside the door made no attempt to walk in, so Oliver closed the door behind him. Gary took his hat off, and put it on the hook next to the door. It used to be for coats, but Oliver didn't have any coats. Gary sat down on his couch. 

"Jesus, O-man. I still can't get used to that football head 'o yours." Gary said. Oliver walked over and sat across from him, on a chair. "Actually, it's soccer. I didn't have any choice. People kept throwing coins down my throat." 

Gary snorted. "Down your throat? Is there any way to get them back now? Wait, don't answer that." 

Oliver shook his head, laughing. "Let's get to the point, Gary. You wouldn't just come here to shoot the shit." 

Gary sighed. "Alright, you found me out. Guess I'd have to tell you eventually. I'm looking for Andy." 

Oliver bit his lip slightly. Andy. They'd remained in contact after the end, despite everything. Andy was back with his wife now, started a farm together. Happy as could be, those two. He couldn't give Gary directions towards him without feeling guilty. 

"I can't tell you where he is, Gary." Oliver stated. Gary laughed triumphantly. "So you do know where he is! Came to the right place after all. Why don't you wanna tell me?" 

Oliver thought about how to bring him the news. How does one nicely tell someone they're not allowed to meet up with someone because they have the tendency to leave broken relationships behind wherever they go? Should he say Andy had a wife now, and kids? Would he even care? Why did he want to go see Andy anyhow? It had been a year. Why hadn't he visited before that? 

Apparently his thinking was taking too long because suddenly Gary moved forward all too slowly. "I get it now. You want payment for it. Real businessman, you."

His voice was suddenly a lot lower. Oliver swallowed. He was not going down this rabbit hole. "Gary."

Gary cocked his head and grinned. "What?" 

He put one hand on Oliver's leg as he leaned further forward. "C'mon, O-man. Just tell me. Tell me where Andy is." he started rubbing Oliver's leg ever so slightly through his suit pants. Oliver clenched his jaw. 

"This still how you fix all of your problems? Placate the people you've hurt?" Oliver said, not liking how his voice was a bit higher pitched than usual. Gary got off the couch all together and sank to his knees in front of Oliver. "Have I hurt you, Oliver? Ollie-Ollie-O-Man?" 

"Don't do that." Oliver started while Gary's hand slipped in between Oliver's thighs to rub there. Oliver bit his lip again. It had been a very long time. Nobody wanted to date a blank, especially not one with a messed up face. And he knew that Gary only saw this as a means to an end, only using sexual advances as a trade for information, but Gary had always been so good at this. 

Oliver gave up. He reached down and undid his belt. He heard Gary chuckle again, and felt the other man reach toward to pull down his zipper. Gary shuffled forward a bit more, on his knees, and then stopped. 

Gary was wearing a shirt with holes at the ends of the sleeves, for his thumbs to go through. He was taking his thumbs out of them, though, and rolling up his sleeves. "Don't wanna get my clothes dirty. This is my favourite shirt." 

"Just get on with it, Gary." Oliver said drily. 

"You got it, boss." Gary replied. He put one of his hands on Oliver's inner thigh and the other he used to reach into Oliver's underwear and take his cock out. He was almost fully hard already. Gary began stroking him, slowly. 

Oliver's hands had been dangling uselessly next to his body until then, when he used them to grab at Gary's hair in order to push his head towards Oliver's crotch. Gary's hair had grown. He wondered if his hair was blonde at the top, but he couldn't sense it. His sensors displayed everything in the same shade of blue. 

"Gettin' handsy, are we?" Gary said, but he seemed to finally take mercy on the poor soul in front of him and pressed his mouth to Oliver's dick. Then, he opened his mouth ever so slightly and just sucked right there. Oliver sat back in his chair a bit. Then, Gary swirled his tongue around Oliver's cock once and fully enveloped it in his warm, wet mouth. 

Oliver was mortified and aroused at the same time. He desperately tried to imagine someone else instead of Gary sucking him off. As he pulled at the long hair he imagined some nameless girl. A young thing. Part of the fuckin'...marmalade sandwich, for all he cared. The blonde one. With the curls. What was her name again? 

Suddenly, Gary stopped his movements and started laughing. Oliver looked at him, mildly offended. 

"God.. no it's just- it's the fuckin' soccer ball head.. it just cracks me up every time I look." Gary managed, laughing. There was spit and precum on his face. 

Oliver wanted to say something, but couldn't, because Gary was back to sucking him off, hollowing his cheeks while he took him in as deep as he could. Oliver tightened his grip on Gary's hair and Gary made a soft noise in the back of his throat. 

"Gary." Oliver tried. Gary moaned a bit, but Oliver wasn't sure if it was a sexual moan or a complaining moan. "Gary, I'm close." 

Gary rolled his eyes. He actually rolled his eyes and Oliver would've hit him right there when suddenly his leg spasmed harshly while he came. Gary spluttered and, full of horror, spat out the dark blue liquids blanks were filled with. 

"Jesus fucking christ, O-man. Couldn't you've warned me?" He exclaimed, holding his hands up which now had blue spots on them. As did his chin. It was in his facial hair, too. Oliver zipped his pants back up, not saying anything. "Fuckin' got all over my clothes, too. How am I gonna explain this to that lot out there?" 

"Well, you could say you blew me for information. Bet they'd find that interesting." Oliver said. Gary shot him a look. "Whatever, right. Whatever. Look, just tell me where Andy is." 

Oliver contemplated it as he sat, sated, in his chair. He yawned. "Don't tell him you got this from me, alright?" 

Gary grinned, which looked remarkably macabre with his mouth so full of blue like that. "I promise. On my mum." 

Yeah, like that meant anything. "He lives on a farm, nowadays. With his wife. They give out the food they have left over to the people in town, in London. I bet if you'd ask around there, someone could point you in the right direction." Oliver already mentally cursed himself. Gary was a homewrecker. 

Gary seemed to contemplate this information for a while, but eventually nodded. "Alright." He stood up and walked to the coatrack to retrieve his hat. After he put it on he straightened out his shoulders when Oliver stopped him. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Oliver asked. He didn't know exactly why, maybe he didn't want one of the only remnants of his previous life to disappear so soon. Maybe he wanted to teach Gary King some manners. Gary chuckled and sauntered back over. He put one knee between Oliver's legs and leaned down to kiss him. He tasted like stale cigarettes and plastic. After a while, he let go, and walked away again.

"Goodbye, Oliver." he said, and closed the door behind him as he left. Oliver sat in his chair for a long time, wondering what the hell he just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I myself am not a big fan of Martin Freeman but since I heard he doesn't like when his characters are shipped with characters they aren't canonically dating, I decided to write this. Yeah, exactly what he didn't want, lmfao
> 
> I feel like I gotta confess that I don't really ship this but I do think that this is something Gary would do, so. 
> 
> Well anyways please leave kudos or maybe a comment if you liked ^_^


End file.
